Knight? Give me a Mechanic and Alien Instead!
by MysteryMoe
Summary: "Knight in Shining Armor?" Pfft. Give Me a Mechanic and an Alien Instead!" Introducing 2 characters for Kevin and Ben to soon love.


My name is Ivana. I am 16 years old, and drive a Mustang GT. My job is to kick alien butt, and tell others their fortune. I am a Gypsy. I'm a half human, half alien. My biggest obsession? Fixing cars, bikes, ets. I'd much rather be a mechanic than a fortune teller. I love playing Volleyball, Nucum, videogames, football, and of course, cars. I have a fetish for shoes, magazines, and tasty cakes brand of Coffee Cakes. I have blonde hair, hazel eyes, a large chest, and tan skin. I'm always wearing a NY Giants football jersey with blue jeans and a black beanie. When I'm in super hero form I have blonde curly hair that falls to my back, my eyes turn purple, and I wear a black mini dress with black heels. My super powers consist of morphing, levitation, speaking to the dead, super strength, and super sonic hearing. If I hear someone's voice, I can manipulate my own vocal chords to sound like them. I also am granted the gift of manipulation, seduction, and I can grant wishes. I have no pets. I do however, have my tongue, eyebrow, and ears pierced three times. I hate rotten food, bad restaurant service, fast food, and people who hate me for no reason. My favorite songs are "White Horse Cover" by Stephen Jerzak, and "This Kiss" by Faith Hill. My favorite movie is "Dude, Where's My Car?", and I have a crush on Kevin.

My name is Joanne, nickname Joe. I'm also 16 years old. I drive a sports bike. I have a part time job with an animal shelter. I groom, walk, and feed the animals. My family had disowned me and left me behind. I'm on my own in a mid evil gothic loft. My biggest obsession is the name "Joe". I have dark Asian eyes, and other Asian features. I have high cheek bones, full lips, a flat tummy, thick legs, and semi-thick arms. I have long hair down to my mid back. I wear clear contacts, have sharp teeth, and people consider me "gothic" to some degree. My hair is naturally black with dyed scarlet red streaks. My bangs can cover my entire face if I part them in the middle. I normally part them to cover my left eye though, to cover a scar. I have a few scars, one over my left eye from my lower left cheek bone to over my eyebrow. I have a carved in scar that says "Joe" on my right wrist. I normally wear black and other dark colors when it comes to clothing. I wear a spike choker, baggy black jeans, and a wife beater with a black fishnet top underneath. My nails are always painted black, and they can be used as claws. I normally wear dark black eyeliner on my lower lash line, black eye shadow on my eyelid and nude lipstick. I'm practically insane, but I know how to hide it. I have major anger issues and I get very clingy with my boyfriends. I also have powers. When a person gets me mad, flames surround my body. I have control over every fire and water element. I can morph, shape shift, I can turn invisible by will, healing powers to a certain extent, I can command others with direct eye contact. While commanding I can talk to animals, walk through walls, and I'm telekinetic. I can also talk and see spirits and ghosts. Unlike Ivana, I have a pet. I own a cerebrus that can fight by my side and fly. My cerebrus when he's not fighting is like a small-can-carry-in-your-arms-dog. It only gets along with me, and people I like. My cerebrus is a male, and his name is Joseph. I only have one piercing and that's my ears. I like gothic/emo kids, the dark, the name Joe, chocolate, fighting, Halo, Gears of War, videogames, training my abilities, drawing vivid images, painting, creating dark art, viewing art, graveyards, animals, talking to spirits, shopping, screaming my head off, playing football, which might I add I do skillfully. Watching wrestling, watching football. My favorite team is the Giants. I have limited few friends. I hate school, preps, cheerleaders, crappy cars, bad costumer service, humans, people in general, losing the feeling of fear, feeling weak, my parents, and bright place. My favorite things are hot tea, chicken ramen, Ferrari's, my own bike, my cerebrus, my video games. The color of my hair is black, but it's healthy. I'm a C38 in my bra size. I'm a troublemaker, weird, a loner, gothic, and an awesome gamer. My parents abandoned me and disowned me due to me acting up as well as sticking Joseph on them when they tried to boss her around. My parents left me at the age of 12, I carved the name "Joe" into my arm at the age of 8.


End file.
